LightHearted Mischief Part 2
by tophatsare123
Summary: Loki falls for the simple Midgardian girl :3


It was 10 o' clock. The night was approaching quickly and you were nervous. You decided this time Loki wouldn't see you in your pajamas. You put on a pair of your favorite skinny jeans and a tank top with a purple sweat jacket. You turned your bedroom lights off except for a small lamp near your bed. You began to read trying to do whatever you could to pass the time.

It was 12:15 in the morning. You were getting restless. The thought of Loki forgetting to come or just not showing up kept poking around in the back of your head but you tried hard to push it away. Just as you were about to give up hope you heard a knock on your window. It was him. He was leaning his back against your window acting like his aloof self. You lit up, a warm feeling drifted through you. You made a quick decision to hide your smile, trying to act as detached as possible. You opened the window.

"Hi." You no longer felt the need to speak to him in the hushed tone of a little girl.

"Hello lovely."

"Is that my new pet name or something?" You said playfully.

"Well I believe it suits you better then mewling quim." He laughed.

"I'm guessing that's supposed to be your idea of a joke."

You tried not to sound too offended. You realized Loki wasn't known for his affectionate behaviors and attempted to let it slide. Loki apparently had the same idea as you and tried to lighten up the mood by sliding through the window and into your bedroom. You were surprised how easy it was for him to duck under your window, his height never ceased to surprise you. He stood in place and moved his head around. He stared at every inch of your room for about five minutes taking it all in.

"Oh, I forgot I have something to give you!" You skipped over to your closet and took his jacket off the hook. "Sorry, I forgot to give it back to you last night…"

"I would think you would like to keep that as a... reminder." He seemed a bit tense while he spoke.

"A reminder of what exactly?" You were smiling. You could see he was looking a bit anxious.

"Well… of me."

"And what makes you think I would want to be reminded of you?" You tried to say in an enthusiastic tone, but you regretted the way you blurted it out.

"Well if you do not want it then I will gladly take it back!" His voice was loud and bitter.

"I was just joking. You don't have to get all worked up."

You stopped smiling and sat down on your bed. You knew the god had a temper, but you didn't really enjoy having it flare up around you. It was your own fault you thought. You felt bad. Having his emotions played around with was something you were sure he had plenty of and certainly didn't need it from you. Loki ran his long fingers through his raven black hair, attempting to regain his composure. You watched him from the corner of your eye. He was so eloquent with every move he made you couldn't help but to stare. He noticed you glancing at him and started gliding towards you. He sat down beside you on your bed and placed his hand on top of your own. You looked up at him and into his eyes. They were no longer dark and dull, but deep and sparkling and looked like they were reaching through to your soul.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think about what I was saying." You said in a apologetic tone.

Loki remained quiet.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that…and… and…" you were trying to find the right words. "And I want you to know… I could never forget you! Whether I have the coat or not you'll always be on my mind."

You smiled crookedly at him and he smiled back, his teeth showing and shining through. You realized his hand was no longer resting on top of yours. His pale fingers were curved around the back of your hand, touching your palms with his fingertips. His hand was surprisingly warm and soft. He made you feel so safe and you had no idea why. He lifted his free hand and stroked your cheek, he whispered in your ear.

"You are not like the others… you have heart."

He kissed your forehead, his lips were smooth. He kissed your nose with a gentleness you would never expect him to have. He pulled away from you and looked into your eyes. You looked back at him and as fast as lightening rapped your arms around his neck. He held you close. You could tell he was a lot stronger the he looked. He ran his fingers through your hair while holding you deeply in his arms. Your head was leaning on his shoulder, your eyes closed. You sat back up practically in his lap and you leaned in and pressed your lips to his. As he pressed his lips to yours your noses bumped into each other's and you giggled. You could feel his smile as he kissed your neck. A single tear streamed from your eye. It was leveled with your mouth before he kissed it away and proceeded to nibble on your lip. He propped you against the frame of your bed and held you tightly in his arms until you both fell asleep for the night.

This ending was kinda inspired by a post I saw made by Loki-for-ruler. It talks about how when Loki says "You have heart" to agent Barton and how the tesseract is stronger with larger hearts. I thought it was a pretty amazing thing she thought of because it kinda shows how Loki isn't just this one-sided ass.


End file.
